This invention relates to a method and a system for registering existing documents.
It is generally common to register received and sent documents to be able to prove which documents have been received and sent. In doing so, customarily, data regarding documents are registered. Documents, such as incoming mail, are moreover provided with a stamp to indicate that a document has been registered and when it has been registered. Recording the existence of a document and the time when the document has become available is also of importance for other applications, such as for registering declarations such as proces-verbaux and for determining the date of transactions.
Maintaining such an administration is very time-consuming and for many applications such an administration is not sufficiently protected from modification afterwards. Particular problems are proving the authenticity, or at least the authentic contents of documents, proving the time of registration of a document, and proving non-receipt of a document.